1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing techniques, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for improving image quality in accordance with the information obtained from a de-interlacing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional interlaced scanning, an odd field (which is composed of odd scan lines) and an even field (which is composed of even scan lines) of a frame are successively scanned.
Recently, progressive scan techniques, which are also referred to as non-interlaced scan, combine the two fields into one frame and then scan the frame with double horizontal scan frequency in sequence to improve the image quality.
To display video data with the progressive scan means, a de-interlacing operation is typically employed to interpolate a new scan line between two successive scan lines within a field. It can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for methods and apparatus for improving the image quality of the de-interlaced images.